The present invention relates to a navigation device, and more particularly, to a route search technique and a traffic information display technique for an in-vehicle type navigation device. Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. H10-82644 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 1) discloses a technique in which a display configuration of a predetermined road displayed on a display is changed according to the degree of jam, in a navigation device. For example, in the case where the predetermined road is included in a route searched by route search, a portion of the predetermined road included in the route is displayed according to that degree of jam on the road which is judged by traffic information collected during a predetermined period of time in the past. Here, the traffic information collected during a predetermined period of time in the past may be classified every predetermined time zone. In this manner, by changing the traffic information of the road adopted for determination of a display configuration of the road according to a point of time, the display configuration of the road can be changed in conformity to jam changing in real time.